House McGrase-D'Southr
History The History of the "new" House of McGrase-D'Southr is one of two houses. McGrase = "Now's Our Chance" -Former words of House McGrase = = "All for one and one for all!" - A common saying of the musketeers, often mistaken for McGrase' official motto = The House of McGrase was a house of hunters turned royal archers turned musketeers. It is said a boy, or a girl if at a young age she decided she wanted to, of house McGrase had to go on a hunt at the age of fifteen before he was considered a man. He would not come back until he came back with a prize that was worth his name even if it took him days, even if it took him weeks, even if it took the rest of his life. This house of McGrase would at some point lost in annals of history be conscripted into some conflict for the defense of Corovon. The small house was thought to be weak, cannon fodder for Corovon's enemies but they would soon show off their abilities, raining hails of arrows down at Corovon's foes from afar. Piercing even mail and thicker hides of monsters with their Bodkin arrows. For their help, in the conflict, as well to cement their allegiance, House McGrase was given land and a keep as long as they swore allegiance to Corovon. They've kept faith ever since. The of the world of the McGrase house was flipped upside down with the slow emergence of firearms. Weapons that could pierce a shield, armor, the rider behind them, and the same for the fool behind him with a mighty scary bang to go with it. But the McGrase family was nothing if not notably flexible in their ways. Their sigil went from a huntsman to a gunman and they went almost completely broke looking and purchasing any firearms they could get their hands on, said weapons being passed down from father to son throughout the generations, the hunting tradition becoming a test to see whether or not he'd be worthy to wield it. Soon the huntsmen royal archers of House McGrase became the royal musketeers, talented shootists that were terrors in the battlefield and exciting entertainers in peacetime. D'Southr = "Knowledge, Power, Timeless" -Former words of House Southr = The house of D'Southr was a house that claimed to be able to trace their lineage to Joane D'Southr, a legendary hero who hunted monsters with steel and tome, creating safe havens against monsters wherever she went leaving behind impassable rings against evil that no creature could pass. These stories are often told to the young girls of D'Southr and even if the truth of the story has now spread so thin it could hardly be said to even exist what is indisputable is their current actions to make good on that lineage. The children of House D'Southr are taught to read at exceedingly young ages by their mother. Soon enough storybooks become tomes and tales before sleep became afternoon lessons on arcane magic. They then begin to be trained martially, taught at first the dance of the dance-like style of their fighting then soon on how to use the moves in congruence with a sword to end their foes with elegance. By the thirteenth birthday their expected to be able to use both with some ability and by their sixteenth able to use it in actual combat. Such draconic training quickly churned out many adventurers who would create prestige for their house. Despite the grandiose nature of their story it is more accepted that there was probably a Joane D'Southr who was at the very least a competent adventurer who did use both martial weaponry and magic. It also may be that of those who pledged their allegiance to the Companions they were one of the first as their house has been loyal supporters of Corovon longer than most others can claim. A tradition of the house was that a girl who showed exceptional promise in the D'Southr fighting style would be given the name Joane and sent to Corovon in hopes of her gaining prestige in the direct service of their liege lords as The Lady of the South. Each Joane numbering themselves a the nth, giving a loose indication of how many generations have served Corovon. The War of the Woods The War of the Woods, the unofficial conflict between McGrase and D'Southr, went on long enough that no one even knows how it started. The McGrase claim that during practice, Joane D'Southr set fire to a McGrase youth who was hunting in the area. The D'Southr claim that one of their own were struck by a bullet during a picnic on a field. However it started the two houses went into a several generation long war with each other as slight required slight and death required death in exchange. Only the eventual marriage between a lover from each of the houses would chill the fires of war and combine the rivals under one house, name, sigil, and motto. Notable Members Saiph Phantom McGrase D'Southr - The young head of the McGrase-D'Southr family. After the lost of both her parents she is the last visage of the bond her father and mother made. She is well loved by both sides and was taken care of nicely. But tradition is tradition, and now's her time to prove herself worthy of both her parents' names. Samuel McGrase - The father of Saiph. He is said to have been a great musketeer in his time, quickly mastering the McGrase anti-magic shootist style. But despite how good he was at it wasn't fighting nor shooting nor hunting competitions McGrase loved, it was singing and music playing. Young girls of the D'Southr part of the family say that Joane D'Southr fell in love with him for his singing. Now deceased. Joane D'Southr (Deceased) - Joane D'Southr made good on her name in the capital by not only her adventurers but her loving nature in court. She was quick to make all others in the room feel good by telling their tales of adventure and heroism over her own and dance well both aided and unaided with magic. Now deceased. Joane D'Southr (Current) - The current Joane D'Southr. She has become infamous within the family for omitting the McGrase name in all but the most official of settings. Currently in Corovon making a name for herself. She has since gained the title "Dragonslayer" after slaying her second dragon. Henry McGrase - Brother of Samuel McGrase and uncle to Saiph he was a particular character within his family for being the first to combine marksmanship with magic just as the D'Southr family did with their swords. Very close to Saiph, being her closest mentor. Category:Organization